1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in mixing and conveying apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for simultaneously mixing and conveying particulate material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of apparatus have been proposed in the past for mixing various grades of aggregate, with or without liquid binding materials, to provide a substantially mixed aggregate material. In addition, numerous types of conveying apparatus have been proposed in the past to facilitate transfer of particulate material from one location at an operating site to another location of the same operating site. However, it is believed that it has not been heretofore proposed to provide an apparatus which efficiently combines the mixing and conveying functions by operating as a "inefficient" conveyor having perforated lifting surfaces which facilitate the mixing of the particulate material by "cascading" particulate material from one lifting surface to a lower lifting surface.